explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Repression
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-251 |producer(s)= |story=Kenneth Biller |script=Mark Haskell Smith |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708959 |guests= Derek McGrath as Chell, Keith Szarabajka as Teero, Jad Mager as Ensign Tabor, Ronald Robinson as Sek, Carol Krnic as Jor, Scott Alan Smith as Doyle and Mark Rafael Truitt as Yosa |previous_production=Critical Care |next_production=Inside Man |episode=VGR S07E04 |airdate=25 October 2000 |previous_release=Drive |next_release=Critical Care |story_date(s)=54090.4-54101 (2377) |previous_story= Critical Care Drive |next_story= Inside Man Imperfection }} Summary A mysterious Bajoran man named Teero sits before a computer monitor displaying a crew manifest of the Maquis vessel Val Jean. As the Bajoran chants incantations, images of Voyager crew, formerly Maquis, appear on his screen. On board Voyager, Tom Paris and his new wife B'Elanna Torres enter the Palace Theatre in Chicago holoprogram, a typical art deco (built in 1932, according to Tom) to see a 3D classic film, Revenge of the Creature. As the film starts, Tom deletes the holographic audience, revealing Tabor, comatose in the front row. The Doctor finds cranial microfractures and subdermal contusions along his right shoulder. Captain Janeway puts Tuvok in charge of the investigation into the attack. Tuvok's uncharacteristic "hunch" is that someone on Voyager is responsible. Crewmen Yosa, checking pressure seals in a Jefferies tube, is plunged into sudden darkness and his communications badge fails, then a bright light shines in his face. Feeling threatened, he retreats but is unable to get the computer to seal the hatch behind him. His pursuer arrives. The Doctor examines Yosa in Sickbay and reports that Yosa's neocortical readings are identical to Tabor's, with the same injuries. Chakotay tries to contact Crewman Jor, who discovered Yosa, but her body is found comatose on a couch in the Mess Hall. The five comatose crewmen in Sickbay, with the same disruptions in their synaptic pathways, contusions and microfractures, are all former Maquis. The Doctor is baffled and cannot find a cure. Tuvok notes that the assailant must have access to security protocols. Chakotay cautions the other, nervous, former Maquis: they are to carry hand phasers and go nowhere alone. Meanwhile, Tom Paris and Kim have captured a displaced photon negative image of two humanoid figures on the holodeck — Ensign Tabor and his assailant. Tuvok asks them to increase the resolution of the images and keep him informed. The attacks began after the last data stream from Starfleet, so Tuvok's investigation includes the personal content of that transmission, including a letter from Kim's cousin Dennis. Of the twenty eight recipients, only six match the parameters of the assailant's negative image. Tuvok points out that Kim's letter mentions a friend who was killed by the Maquis years ago. As Kim angrily defends his innocence, Tuvok becomes strangely perturbed. The Doctor summons Tuvok to Sickbay, where Tabor has revived spontaneously, with no memory of the assault. Tuvok's enigmatic attitude to the investigation seems to disturb Tabor. Next, Chakotay finds Chell alone in the corridor, as Torres has gone alone to Cargo Bay 2. There, Chakotay finds her unconscious body and looks up to see Tuvok, who attacks him, quoting the Bajoran from the opening scene, as he initiates a mind meld. While Chakotay and Torres are treated in Sickbay, the bodies of other victims awaken with no memory of what happened to them. Tuvok continues the investigation, having not slept for three days. He seems to have no memory of having attacked Chakotay. At Janeway's urging, he returns to his quarters to meditate. Suddenly, he has flashbacks of victims in Sickbay, Yosa in the Jefferies Tube and Chakotay fighting with him in the cargo bay. In the bathroom he sees the bruise from his fight with Chakotay, then a hallucination of the Bajoran behind his own reflection in the mirror. Disturbed, Tuvok rushes to the holodeck where Janeway and Kim are investigating. He asks the computer when the negative image was formed and where he was at that time. He learns that he has restricted information about his whereabouts, but that he was present during Tabor's attack and that the height and weight of the negative-image figure matches his own description. As Tuvok begins to tell Janeway that he is the assailant, he hears and sees the Bajoran telling him to ignore his doubts — and pulls a phaser, at the same time demanding to know who the hallucination is, as Kim and Janeway watch in confusion. Tuvok resists his own urges, gives up the weapon, and admits to being the attacker, telling Janeway that he should be detained. When Janeway visits Tuvok in the brig, he explains there is a voice trying to control his mind with Bajoran incantations. Tuvok also says that it was he who attacked Maquis crewmembers and performed mind melds on them, but without knowing why. Tuvok recounts that the attacks started after he received a letter from his son. Janeway, Chakotay, Seven and Paris then view the letter from Tuvok's son and discover that it contains an embedded message of the Bajoran chanting. Chakotay recognizes Teero Anaydis, a fanatical vedek who worked with the Maquis in counter-intelligence, but was thrown out for experimenting with mind control. Janeway meets with Tuvok again in his cell to discuss Teero. Tuvok recalls meeting Teero seven years ago at a Bajoran temple. Teero had uncovered Tuvok's true identity but instead of revealing his background to the Maquis, had subjected Tuvok to torturous mind-control experiments in his laboratory. Janeway urges Tuvok to tell her more, but Teero appears to Tuvok and tells him to complete his mission. Tuvok struggles to stay in control of his mind, but cannot. Instead, Tuvok sends Chakotay a command in the Bajoran language. Chakotay goes to Sickbay, fires his phaser at Paris and gives Torres the same Bajoran command. Together they gather the other former Maquis members who were also victims of Tuvok's attacks. Chakotay takes control of the ship and the Maquis plan to maroon the Starfleet crew on an M-class planet. Chakotay tests Tuvok's loyalty by commanding him to fire a phaser at Janeway, which he does, but his loyalty to Janeway snaps him out of his compulsion. As Chakotay's back is turned, Tuvok performs a mind meld that returns Chakotay to normal. The other crewmembers recover, and Tuvok joins Janeway and the others at the movies, where Tuvok explains to Janeway that he had a "hunch" that Chakotay would never have given him an operational weapon if he had doubts about his loyalty. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Adam Bomb on Friday, October 27, 2000 - 4:39 pm: Why did the picture of B'Ellana in the Maquis crew manifest look like she does now, with her hair its current length? She had much shorter hair in the pilot. In fact, she dropped the frizzy hair she had last year and is back to straight hair. Maybe Tom likes it straight. I, personally, like women with curly hair, the curlier the better. Makes them appear wild. Perhaps is an old image, and her current style is the same as she had when she joined the Maquis, before shortening it prior to the events of Caretaker # Rene on Saturday, October 28, 2000 - 11:45 am: Why were the Maquis only brainwashed? Why not the entire crew? Spornan on Saturday, October 28, 2000 - 12:09 pm: I gather the Maquis already had the foundation for the brainwashing inside them, but a Mind Meld was the thing that ignited it. Rene on Saturday, October 28, 2000 - 12:13 pm: But apparently the original motive for his experiments was to get new recruits. # PaulG on Sunday, October 29, 2000 - 8:00 am:''When Chuckles takes over the Sick Bay, Torres is still on the bed. This seems odd. Chuckles was attacked later and is already fully recovered yet Torres, who generally refuses medical treatment unless it is absolutely necessary, remains in the Doc's care. '''Perhaps his injuries were not as severe as hers.' # I find it somewhat strange that the Maquis decided to keep using the StarFleet combadges. I am guessing they replicated their Maquis uniforms so why not new combadges at the same time? More likely that their Maquis outfits were recovered from storage. # Hans Thielman on Monday, October 30, 2000 - 12:23 pm: Was this vedik a follower of the Pagh Wraiths? PaulG on Monday, October 30, 2000 - 2:09 pm: Hans: I do not think it was mentioned. I suppose it is possible but, even if he was a follower of the Wraiths, it is highly unlikely that he would reveal it to any of the Maquis crewmen since it is the equivalent of worshiping evil. # Vicky on Monday, February 25, 2002 - 3:22 pm: How come they don't take Tuvok to sickbay? How come they lock him in the brig. It's kinda obvious he needs medical attention! (Answer: Because Sickbay is used later by Chakotay when he goes to deliver his message to Torres.) Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Tuesday, February 26, 2002 - 8:51 am: 2 reasons I can think of: 1. TPTB wanted an "Action Janway" clip for the promo, something like "Take Tuvok to the Brig". Just perfect for one of those previews that always lie (PAL). 2. Most importantly Tuvok is a threat to the crew. By this point he has attacked at least 4 of the crew. He needed to be taken to the Brig. If nothing else to prevent him from excaping. This is Tuvok, not idiot Ferengi were dealing with. IMHO, If anyone had a chance of excaping from sickbay, it would be Tuvok. # Tim McCree (Tim_m) on Saturday, October 08, 2011 - 5:16 pm: The premise of this episode doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Why does this Bajoran nut want to restart the Maquis now? They no longer have any purpose. It would be like trying to restart the French Resistance years after the end of World War II. Maybe he wants to get revenge on the Federation, for not doing more to deal with the Cardassians, when the latter kept violating the DMZ treaty. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager